The Kaa Princess
by WereRanga
Summary: "What else is there?" The thoughtless remark that threw a kingdom into turmoil, left a prince brokenhearted and a curse that kept on cursing.
1. A New Destiny is Born

**HELLO READERS!**

**Wow, that may have been a tad bit overenthusiastic on my part, but hi! I hope you enjoy reading the chapter that I put my heart and *sniff* soul into.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN YU GI OH AND ATEM AND A MILLENIUM PUZZLE (*Egyptian gods come and glare menacingly down at me, threatening to blast me with their powers.)**

**Me: Fine. Yu-gi Oh and it's associated characters are not my property, however any and all OC's are mine. Micah is mine, her father is mine and her mother is mine. ALTHOUGH I do wish that Atem was mine (*Cheesy wink at Atem who looks slightly shocked*) but this is unfortunately not the case. Enjoy!**

* * *

In the year 3016, King Aristotle of Greece, waited anxiously for the birth of his first child. It had been a hard labour for his wife, Queen Alethea, lasting for more then half of the day. As a man, he was not permitted to go in to the birthing room and his anxiety increased as he watched the midwife's assistants race in and out of the room.

Occasionally he could hear his queen's screams of agony. He tensed waiting for some news.

Inside the birthing room, the midwife stood up, her arms slick with the queen's blood. "Please your majesty, just give one, more big push. Then it will be all over." She could see the baby's head and feared that the queen lacked the strength to push. The queen raised her head, her glassy eyes fixed on the midwife. She gave an almighty scream….

… And the firstborn child of the King and Queen of Greece was born. But at a great cost.

An infant's wails made the King's ears perk up. He stood as the midwife came out carrying the screaming infant in her arms.

"Alethea?" He asked softly, not wanting to hear the answer.

The midwife looked at him sadly. "The bleeding won't stop your majesty. She hasn't got long to live." She handed him the bundle and he stepped into the birthing room.  
His wife, dishevelled and pain-wracked looked at him and smiled. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. "You've done well my love."

His wife looked at him sadly. "I have failed you, for it is a girl. My only regret is that I couldn't give you an heir."

Her husband looked at the child and smiled for the beauty that she would inherit from her mother was evident even this early on. The child, as if realising she was being scrutinised, opened her eyes, causing the king to gasp.

They were navy blue, with golden flecks scattered within. A rarity in the kingdom of Greece.

The king looked at his wife. "What should we call her?" He asked.

"How about Micah? " His wife said smiling sadly at the child before her whom she would never watch grow older, whom she would never hear talk. "For the golden flecks in her eyes."

"Micah. That is a nice name." He glanced at the child and smiled. She seemed to be smiling also. " Ithink she likes it," he said as he looked at his wife. His face fell. She was struggling to stay conscious, but her breathing became weaker and weaker. She looked up at him, her eyes glazing over. "I love you." She said.

And passed away to the afterlife.

The king could feel the tears flowing down his cheeks and was startled when his infant daughter reached up to touch his cheek. He wiped the tears away and walked with his daughter to the balcony, where his people were waiting. He raised his child to the heavens and listened to the crowd cheer for his daughter.

"I present the new princess to her people. Princess Micah."

And the baby snuggled into her father's arms as the crowd cheered louder then they ever had before.

* * *

"Prince! Where on earth has that boy gotten to?" An elderly man asked himself as he searched the cargo hold of the ship that they were on. A giggle from within a vase had the man's ears pricked as he crept towards the vase. "I wonder where the Prince could be?" He said, leaning casually on the vase.

The little boy couldn't contain it any longer. "Boo!" He cried as he jumped up and 'scared' the old man.

"Wah!" cried the old man as he fell backwards. He lay still with his eyes closed as the young prince hurriedly climbed out of the vase, worried.

"Shimon?" He asked warily. The old man didn't respond. "Shimon!" The boy wailed, his eyes filling with tears. He shook the man. Shimon couldn't keep it in.

"Boo!" He cried and scooped the child up.

"Not funny Shimon." The child sulked and pouted.

"Yes it was. Now come my prince, we are about to sail into port. Your father wants you with him when he goes to meet the Greek king."

"Don't wanna go."

Shimon carried the sulking prince to the deck and handed him to his father. Pharoah Aknamkanon sighed deeply, his eyes lighting up at the sight of his son safe in his arms. "Thank you Shimon." The pharoah said gratefully.

The ship docked and the countless Greek peasants looked curiously at the foreign vessel, and the people that descended from it. The Pharoah had put down his son and was forcing him to walk beside him, ignoring the child's protests. Several of the Millenium guardians walked in front of the royals, their eyes scanning the faces of the peasants.

The entourage of the Egyptian king made its way to the Grecian palace, home of the Greek king aristotle and his newborn daughter Princess Micah.

* * *

Inside the ballroom, countless royals from around the globe were paying their respects to the newborn child. Gifts were showered upon her as the nobles laughed, chatted and danced with one another. King Aristotle watched them from his spot on his throne next to the bassinet that contained his precious daughter, his weary and saddened eyes never straying from her. The last group of royals were yet to arrive and present their gifts.

"Introducing, the nobles of Egypt. Pharoah Aknumkanon and his son, the prince."

King Aristotle smiled as he watched the Pharoah usher his son forward. The child looked uncertainly up at Aristotle as he was given a small case by one of the Millenium guardians. Aristotle smiled and nodded at the tri-coloured haired boy as he walked nervously towards the bassinet. The room hushed as all of the nobles watched the nervous child walk forward, his little legs wobbling. He reached the bassinet and looked at Aristotle, his vibrant violet eyes nervously flicking around. The king smiled reassuredly at him and motioned for him to look inside the bassinet. The little boy looked in and his eyes widened. An exuberant smile crossed the child's face and he opened the little case he had carried to present to the young princess a dazzling silver bracelet that had hieroglyphs carved into it and the eye of wjudat that was prevalent among the Egyptian envoy's jewellery. The nobles in the room returned to what they had been doing and Pharoah Aknumkanon approached the Greek king. The two rulers watched silently as the young prince played enthusiastically with the infant princess. Suddenly, the same idea occurred to the two royals and they looked at each other and smiled.

They chatted and soon enough an agreement was made. Princess Micah would spend her summers in Egypt with the prince and when they were old enough they would marry.

Only one person was displeased with this arrangement. Aknadin, the Pharoah's brother seethed inside and vowed that he would do whatever he could to break this betrothal so that his son, Seth may one day rule the kingdom as was his birthright.

* * *

The goddess of wisdom and war, Athena smiled down at the newborn child and blessed her, for this child would need reason, wisdom and a heroic heart in order to aid the boy-prince in his destiny.

For that, was _her _destiny.

* * *

**Hi!**

**Hope you've enjoyed the first chapter of my newest story. It came about when I was watching the Swan Princess and I was reading some Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfics at the same time. I've decided to loosely base it on the Swan Princess and use characters from both Atem's past and present in there.**

**I know that some of the stuff I've written probably wouldn't be in the character's natures but I've only just started rewatching the Millenium world arc so I don't really have a good grasp on the character's natures so they may be slightly ooc...**

**Um, the greek characters are all mine, though Athena isn't, and the meanings of their names are below.**

**Alathea= Truth**

**Aristotle = the best of all**

**Micah = who is like God**

**Anyways, please rate and review, and I promise that I'll put the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**:D**

**Love WereRanga**


	2. Endless Summers

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I'm back! With another chapter for you all to enjoy. Aren't I nice?**

**Anyways I think that this is probably the longest chapter I've ever written for anything so I do hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks MickyMcMuffinx3 for being my very first reviewer for the story! Cookie for you :D**

**Atem: Can I have a cookie?**

**Me: ...No...**

**Disclaimer: Though I don't own Yu Gi Oh in any way shape or form, I do own Micah and her dad Aristotle. :D**

**ENJOY! ENJOY IT DAMN YOU!**

Egypt, The Palace Of Aknamkanon. 3011 BC

"They're coming! They're coming!"

The cry spread like wildfire throughout the Egyptian palace as several of the Pharoah's magicians hurried towards the throne room, fixing their items and their clothing.

It was five years after the birth of the princess and as per the agreement with the two kings, she was going to come spend the summer with her father at the Pharoah's palace.

The Pharoah Aknumkanon and his son, the Prince Atem stood at the bottom of the dais and waited, the young boy fidgeting with his jewellery. The pharoah noticed and frowned at the boy, who stopped almost immediately.

"Introducing, King Aristotle and the Princess Micah."

The two entered, dressed in traditional Grecian tunics. The court stared puzzledly at the young princess who seemed to wear no jewellery other then a simple silver bracelet to adorn her. Her silver coloured hair seemed out of control, not unlike their own tri-coloured haired prince.

At least her navy blue eyes looked nice, they decided.

"Aknumkanon, it's a pleasure to see you." King Aristotle said, a smile breaking out on his face as he gave the other man a hug.

"Aristotle, it's been too long." The other royal smiled as his eyes took in the silent prince.

"And who might this strapping young man be then? Young Prince Atem, no doubt."

"Welcome to our fair kingdom, dear Aristotle. And to you, young princess. Go on, Atem." Pharoah Aknumkanon chuckled as he nudged the young prince towards the princess. "Son, go on…"

At the same time, King aristotle was nudging his sullen daughter towards the prince, despite her protests.

The young prince looked desperately at his father, his terrified violet eyes staring into his father's. "Father!" He implored uselessly. The Pharoah gave him a look. "Atem!" He said menacingly.

The young prince sighed and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Hello Princess Micah, I'm very pleased to meet you." Prince Atem muttered bowing slightly, his hair flopping over his eyes.

The young princess sighed and curtseyed to the young prince. "Pleased to meet you, Prince Atem."

She rose from her curtsey to notice the prince was walking determinedly towards his father who motioned for him to go back to her. The prince sighed exasperated and turned towards the princess.

Several of the Millenium guardians snickered as the young prince took hold of Princess Micah's hand and with a slightly disgusted and pained expression kissed it. The princess snatched back her hand hurriedly and wiped it on the side of the her tunic, horror blatant in her eyes as the Prince wiped his mouth quickly to rid himself of any girl germs.

"Yuck!" Atem cried as he glared at the strange girl in front of him. _I can't believe I'm stuck with her all summer, I bet she doesn't wrestle hunt or box._ He flung up his hands in self defence when she raised hers in a boxing stance.

Micah looked at him annoyed. _He looks conceited._

_What a total bummer_. Atem thought crossing his arms and glaring at her.

Both poked their tongues out and thought _If I get lucky I'll get chicken pox._

"_So happy you could come" _The prince said insincerely.

"_So happy to be here_." The princess smiled benignly at him as her eyes narrowed. (**A/N: Contradictory much? O.o) **

_How I'd like to run! _The children thought as they looked desperately for an escape. Turning around they saw the entire court containing their laughter

_This is not my idea, This isn't my idea _

_Of fun._

A few hours later, the two kings were discussing the arrangements of the betrothal as the two young royals attacked each other with wooden swords that they'd found in the weapons room.

A frazzled young Seth and Mahad watched the two warily, weary from the constant fighting of the two.

"_The children seem to get along quite nicely,_"Pharoah Aknamkanon observed of the two children, wincing slightly when Micah smacked Atem in the head with her little sword.

"_We'll join our lands if this arrangement clicks,_" added King Aristotle, as he perused the map that was spread before them.

Pharoah Aknamkanon turned away from the children and smiled at the other royal. "_My dear King Aristotle, that's my point precisely,_" He chuckled as behind him, a desperate Mahad held back a kicking and biting princess as Prince Atem taunted and teased her from the safety of being behind Seth.

"_It's such good parenting_," mused Aristotle as his daughter escaped Mahad's clutches and flung herself on the prince, punching the poor boy in the stomach.

"_And politics. So happy we agree._" Added Pharoah Aknamkanon.

"_I think we've got a deal_," surmised King Aristotle as they shook hands.

"_Atem's quite a catch_," pointed out Aknamkanon as the two turned to see their children running towards them, a terrified expression on Atem's face. Aristotle grabbed Atem and Aknamkanon grabbed Micah, holding them away from each other. They beamed at each other, oblivious to the struggling children and to the exhausted Seth and Mahad standing behind them.

"_This is my idea_," Aknamkanon said as he struggled to hold the princess.

"_This is my idea_," Aristotle puffed as Atem smacked him in the stomach.

"_Of a match_." They beamed as the exhausted Mahad and Seth slumped to the floor.

Several Years later, outside the palace of King Aristotle 3006 BC

"_Good heavens child. We can't keep Atem waiting_." King Aristotle called up to his daughter who stood in the window of her room. Her freckled face had an expression of worry on her face and she tucked her silver hair back nervously.

"_I haven't packed or washed my hair and Father I get seasick_!" Micah cried as she looked down at her father who watched her with disapproving eyes.

Aknamkanon's Palace

Pharoah Aknamkanon walked to his son's room and opened the door. His son lay on his bed, a rough drawing of Princess Micah on his wall with various knives sticking into it.

Pharoah Aknamkanon was shocked. "_She soon will be arriving. Is that respect you're showing_?" He asked his sullen son who looked up at him and glared.

"_You make me kiss her hand again, I swear I'm going to be sick_!" Atem announced, pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"_One day prince Atem will be her intended._" Stated a proud Aristotle as he greeted his friend after the long ship ride. Micah stood further back watching tentatively through her bangs.

"_Splendid._" Beamed Aknamkanon as a plum hit Micah in the face, obscuring her vision. She looked around startled, only to see Atem and a brown haired girl cackling. Her heart sank as she wiped away the sticky purple fruit from her face.

Atem and his new friend Mana ran through the garden trying to lose the persistent Micah.

_"We've tried all summer, but we just can't lose her_," grumbled Atem as they raced towards the plum tree that was where the two friends had first met.

"_Hey fellas, wait up!_" Came the annoying voice that belonged to the perilous princess of pushiness.

Mana looked panickedly at him as they climbed the plum tree. "_Quick, put on some speed_!" She cried as she boosted him up to the next branch. They watched from above as Micah looked around puzzledly for them.

"_When picking teams_-" Atem began but was interrupted by Mana.

"_Or friends_." Mana interjected, smiling at the annoyed prince.

"_I'd never choose her_." Finished Atem as Micah looked up into the plum tree.

"_You'd think she'd take a hint and learn how to read_." Mana mused as the princess's face fell at the sight of them in a tree.

Tears threatened in her eyes as she stared unhappily at the pair. "_This really isn't fair_." She said, swallowing hard as a fat tear eked its way out of her navy blue eyes.

Atem and Mana looked at each other and shrugged. "_We really couldn't care_." They chorused in unision, laughing at the friendless princess.

_"Guys,, it's all or none!" _She cried as she kicked the plum tree, causing the pair in the tree to fall out of it and be pelted with overripe plums.

King Aristotle glared at his daughter as they rode away from the Egyptian palace, at her plum stained attire and bruises. Micah smiled weakly. "_This is not my idea_," She started as back at the palace, Atem and Mana were being berated by an angry Aknamkanon. They looked at each other. "_This is not my idea_," they yelped, "_Of fun!"  
_As the Grecian envoy rode away from the palace, the Millenium guardians stood at various windows.

Seth was startled when a voice came from behind him. "_Long before they met, Atem and Micah, were destined to be wedded_." Seth spun around to see Mahad standing behind him, his eyes on the disappearing form of the princess and her entourage.

**MAHAD! Yay! He sings! Anyways, I've decided to split this chapter considering it is nearly 400 words long... Anyways. Rate and review or I'll throw a plum at you!**


	3. Realisation is Bliss

**Ok, so I've realised that my last chapter was way too long so I decided to split it.**

**And to JohnnynotSid, Micah will be developed next chapter, it's just that we're not meant to get a clear picture of her character yet. Thank you for the review though!**

3002 BC, Egypt

Isis watched as the prince took out a papyrus scroll and lay down on the floor, his violet eyes narrowed in concentration. She turned to Karim who stood beside her. "_However anyone could see  
The only point on which they didn't disagree, Was that the very thought of summertime  
Was dreaded." _Karim nodded sadly, for the words she spoke were true ( if slightly random) and watched the prince fiddle with his hair, which as he got older became more and more out of hand as he stared intently at the piece of paper.

Greece

Princess Micah lay on the chair as the servants tiptoed around her. They didn't dare disturb the concentrating princess whose serene beauty seemed to be growing each day. King Aristotle passed by and paused, smiling as his daughter's brow furrowed in concentration and she absentmindedly stroked the silver bracelet that Atem had given her a long, long time ago. It was the middle of winter there in Greece and she was wrapped in a blanket in front of a roaring fire. In a few months they would be back at the palace in Egypt where she would have to put up with Atem for yet another summer.

But until then her book was calling her. She smiled slightly, her lips curving up as she shifted to make herself more comfortable.

A few months later, Egypt

Micah refused to move from the carriage that they had taken from port. Her father had tried cajoling her, threatening her, even begging. He kept saying that she was disgracing him, but it didn't seem to matter to Pharoah Aknamkanon who was trying to coax the brooding Atem down from a tree.

She didn't think that it was working and had to stifle a giggle when the Pharoah sent up Mahad and Seth to pull him down. She couldn't help but notice that the entire time he was up there, he seemed to be smirking at her, his eyes watching her every move. She reddened slightly and because of her distraction, was pulled from the carriage, just as Mahad successfully pulled the prince from the branch that he was perched on.

Later that day, Atem stood with his back against the wall, rolling his eyes as the princess wandered around the throne room with his cape on her back, pretending to be a queen. His eyes narrowed though when she wandered over to Seth, who was standing guard over them and started-  
Wait. Was she flirting with Seth?

"_She tries to talk me into playing dress-up. She's always flirting with the Millenium guards_." He complained to Mana about it hoping for a sympathetic ear. That wasn't what he got though unfortunately.

The girl looked at him with a big grin on her face. "_I think you sort of like her, 'fess up_!" She said pretending to swoon. Atem looked at her disbelievingly. He turned away from her as she tried to nudge him in the side.

_"I'd like her better if she'd lose at cards_!" He said darkly as he remembered what had happened earlier that day. In a bid to get to know the princess, (and to impress her (did he just think that? Gah! Curse Mana for putting ideas in his head)) he had challenged her to a game of cards.

They'd played for ages, and even with Mana standing behind her and telling him her cards, he still had lost.

"_Four sevens and a ten_." His rich baritone had said confidently, with Mana nodding happily. The princess had looked at her cards calmly, before placing them on the table.

"_I think I've won again_." She had said, smiling slightly. Both Mana and Atem had looked at her hand aghast.

"_Every time she's won_!" They cried, Atem slumping back into his chair.

Micah had put her head on her hands and had beamed at the two exasperated friends.

"_This is my idea_-" she'd said whilst Atem was shaking his head.

"_This isn't my idea_, " He'd whinged, "_Of fun._"

At the end of that particular summer, Pharoah Aknamkanon had insisted on accompanying King Aristotle and Micah back to their ship. He had decided to take a carriage so that the peasants of Egypt's capital could view their future queen. And predictably, his father had gotten Mahad and Seth to force him into the carriage. It had taken Mahad's considerable knowledge of magic, and the Millenium Rod's powers but he was sitting there. Unhappily sitting there, but sitting there nonetheless.

The villagers stared at the young couple. Many looked curiously at the girl, whose beauty was strange and most definitely foreign to thesee people.

One peasant remarked to his neigbour, "_We need a royal wedding_."

_"I'd love to be invited_!" Gossiped an old crone as Atem pulled faces behind Micah's back as she waved. When she turned around to glare at him, he acted like nothing was wrong. Her navy eyes glinted with fury as they passed by farmers ploughing and harvesting.

"_At least we'd get a holiday to rest our ploughs and axes_," said one of the farmers as he wiped sweat from his brow.

Pretty soon they were at the pier and Atem was sitting in the carriage brooding over the developments of the summer. In particular, Mana's comment about him liking Micah. It wasn't true. Was it?

_"Someday these two will marry,two lands will be united_."Isis said to Mahad. Suddenly a plum flew from out of nowhere and smacked the prince in the face, bursting on contact. The Millenium Guardians whipped around to see Princess Micah throw a slingshot to the side with a victorious smile on her face.

Mahad rubbed the back of his head. "_And with some luck their marriage may result in lower taxes_."

He smiled weakly at his fiance who glared evilly back at him.

Winter, Egypt. Same year

Aknemkanon sat on his throne, his mind on matters other then wheat prices. He was thinking about the letter he had received today from aristotle, who had been worrried about his daughter.

_What if Micah doesn't go for the merger?_ He had written, his writing hard to read. Aknemkanon had written back instantly. _URGE HER_. He had scrawled and handed to the young messenger boy that had delivered it.

Summer, Egypt 3001 BC

Micah had been in Egypt for only a day and already her father was trying to get her to go see Atem. She saw the door opening and raced to it, slamming it on her father and Mahad who were trying to get her out to go see Atem.

She leaned against it heavily, annoyance overwhelming her.

Little did she know that at that exact same time, Atem had just done the same to his father and Seth.

They both stood against their doors. "_For as long as I remember, we've been told we'd someday wed, Every June until September." _Their doors came crashing down. Atem was pulled out of the room by his cape, his violet eyes alarmed, whilst Mahad and King Aristotle had grabbed Micah's shoulders and lifted her roughly, careful to avoid her kicking feet.

_All their pushing and annoying hints, _thought Atem as he tried in vain to pull away from his father.

_I've got bruises with their fingerprints,_ Micah thought as she struggled to slip out of her captor's grasps.

Atem was shoved into the throne room, which was strangely empty. He sulked in the corner. _I can do much better, I am sure._

Micah was placed on the ground on her own two feet. Her father grabbed her cloak whilst Mahad pushed her slightly into the throne room. She spun, her cloak unwrapping from around her body, revealing her slight figure wrapped in a traditional Grecian styled dress. _He's so immature!_" She folded her arms in front of her body unhappily.

A slight noise had Atem turning towards the sound. He looked and saw a beautiful silver haired beauty who seemed to have an ethereal prescence. She turned slightly and he could feel his jaw drop.

Micah looked at the man across the room. That's what Atem was now, no longer a boy or a teenager but a man. _I see him smiling and my knees start buckling, I see inside him and my doubts are gone_, she thought to herself as she smiled self conciously. She looked at him, noticing the small circlet that held the symbol of the Egyptian pharoahs was under his hair, the violet cape that was around his broad shoulders, his muscled tanned body.

He definitely wasn't immature anymire,,,,

Atem couldn't stop staring at Micah. Was this really the same annoying brat that used to try to hang around with Mana and him? _She started out as such an ugly duckling, And somehow suddenly became a swan. _He started walking towards her, and she did the same until they met in the middle.  
She hesitantly curtsied. _So happy to be here, _she thought, smiling.

He bowed eagerly. _Til now I never knew, _he thought as his violet eyes locked with her navy ones. He smiled and took her hands in his. They both looked at each other wonderingly and thought, _It is you I've been dreaming of..._

_This is my idea_, thought Atem as he danced with the beautiful Micah in his arms. _This is my idea, _thought Micah as she stared entranced into his violet eyed gaze.

Suddenly, though the two young royals didn't seem to notice, so enthralled were they in each other, Pharoah Aknamkanon and King Aristotle began congratulating each other and the Milleniium guardians were watching the couple intently. Mahad subtly did a bit of magic which caused for music to echo throughout the room.

_What a good idea, such a charming and romantic notion  
This is my idea (This is my idea)  
Such a good idea (Such a good idea)  
What a good idea, such a powerful and magic potion  
This is exactly my idea  
Of love_

Micah and Atem looked at each other, completely oblivious to the celebrations going on around them. Atem lifted Micah's chin and stared intently at her. He leaned down slightly and Micah's eyes went wide.

This was it, she thought.

The crowd watched with bated breath as the two royals leaned towards each other. Isis grabbed Mahad's sleeve in her excitement as they watched Atem kiss Micah.

It seemed like they were kissing forever. Micah was aware of the prince's slightly chapped lips as she thought dreamily, _this is my idea_...

_This is my idea_, thought Atem as he became intoxicated with Micah's scent.

_Of love..._

**THEY KISSED! Hurrah! AND I made the Millenium Guardians sing! HaHa! Wow, that really was a long chapter...**

**Anyways! Cookies for anyone who can guess who the villain is going to be! :D**

**Rate and Review otherwise I'll make Seth sing... I mean it...**

**Don't tempt me -.-***


	4. Devastation

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**Atem: Stop using the caps lock..**

**Me: Shuddup. You're just bitter cause I won't give you a cookie.**

**Anyways. I'm back with another chapter! YAY! Trumpets and fanfare!**

**Mmmkay. Thank you MickyMcMuffin! Although Atem is still a bit miffed about not getting a cookie, he is also glad that you're enjoying the story!**

**Atem: Am not.**

**Shush. Anyways. This chapter we actually get to see some of Micah's character! Yay! I'm also going to deviate a bit from the proper Swan Princess movie because it's getting really hard to stick to the script without it seeming completely stupid. SORRY! **

**But in an attempt to retain your affection here are some free cookies...**

**Atem: COOKIESSSS.**

**Me: Shit. Atem no. Stay back, Stay- (*Atem starts foaming at the mouth and bites me*)**

**Me:YOWCH! Um.. Please enjoy and hopefully by the time you've finished reading this Atem will stop his cookie monster impression and be back to his normal tri-coloured haired, violet eyed smirking self in next to no time- ATEM GIVE ME BACK MY ARM!**

**Mana: Hmm. Well I'm going to assume that Wereranga does not own Yu-Gi-Oh but that she does own Micah because she made her up... Anyways, ONTO THE STORY!**

The two young royals broke apart from each other, Micah's face reddening. Atem took her by the arm, smiled and led her out to the royal gardens where a clear starry night sky could be seen.

"Arrange the marriage," he called back to the two fathers who were possibly giddy with delight. Micah frowned slightly at this decision and decided to voice her opinion. After all she

was an intelligent girl who had plenty of brains when she wanted to use them.

"Wait," she said quietly, nervously tucking a stray lock of her silver hair behind her ear as the cheers of the crowd started. She tugged Atem towards a bench near a rosebush and sat down with him. "Why do you want to marry me?" Her blue eyed gaze searched him, the trust within them evident to the onlookers.

Atem looked taken aback by the question. His violet eyes twinkled laughingly at it. "You're all I ever wanted Micah. You're beautiful!"

Mahad and Seth both facepalmed. They knew that this wasn't what the princess had wanted to hear. Aristotle on the other hand was watching his daughter with a disapproving frown. He didn't like the fact that his daughter was so full of these modern ideas about how women should be viewed. He cleared his throat and shook his head pointedly at Micah who had reddened slightly by Atem's last comment.

Back at the rosebush, Micah had dipped her head at the comment, acknowledging it. "Thank you Atem. But what else?"

Atem looked at her, his grin frozen on his face. He looked around despairingly at his father who was motioning frantically with his hands for him to say something. Beside him, Mahad, Seth, Mana and Isis were holding their breaths, their eyes desperate as well.

He turned back to Micah who was watching him intently, her eyes filled with hope.

He hesitated, nerves clogging up his throat. "What else?" He asked, stalling for time.

Micah gave him a very pointed look. "Is my beauty all that matters to you?' She asked. Say something! She screamed in her mind at Atem who looked very confused.

Atem knew he had to something but unfortunately he couldn't think of anything There was just so much about her that he couldn't describe with words. Then his traitorous mouth opened and his nerves did the talking.

"What else _is_ there?"

The palace went silent, cheery voices deadened by the insensitive remark.

Instantly he watched as the encouraging smile on Micah's face disappeared, to be replaced with what looked like a bitter look.

Behind him, Mana, Isis, Seth and Mahad facepalmed. They knew that the prince had screwed things up royally. Wincing at the expression on the princess's face, they knew that she wouldn't forgive him for such a thing.

Micah looked at Atem aghast. She had honestly thought that he would be different to other boys. She stood up and gave the gangly prince one last look of solid despair before she looked directly at her father. She shook her head and ran towards her chambers before the tears that were threatening to engulf her burst out in front of the crowd.

Atem sat there in shock, his violet eyes reflecting the turmoil he felt within. Distantly he could hear the two kings exchanging condolences.

"We tried Aristotle. We can't say we didn't."

He felt Mana sit next to him and he looked at her, his eyes reflecting his confused self. "What did I do Mana?"

His best friend looked at him pitifully before she moved away. Probably to talk to Micah, Atem thought gloomily. He stood up, his mind confused, and was vaguely aware of two bodies standing beside him as he walked to his bedroom.

The two kings looked at each other. Aristotle sighed unhappily. "Aknamkanon, I do believe that this is my time to leave and prepare the boat. I am truly sorry about this... mishap." Pharoah Aknamkanon merely shook his head sadly and embraced his fellow royal. "Would you like for me to send Micah after you?"

"Please. I don't think she's up to travelling just yet. What with recent events and all."

The pharoah smiled at his old friend. it was settled that he would send Micah in the morning with one of the Millenium guardians and an entourage of guards.

Meanwhile a certain white haired thief was listening intently to Aknadin's plan, nodding slowly and smirking as the plan was outlined.

"So. Will you do it?" asked the traitorous brother. The thief stroked the grid like scar on his cheek absentmindedly for a moment, before grinning evilly at the older man.

"It's a deal!" The two shook hands and their laughter could be heard throughout the desert night.

Payback would be soon, sweet and strike at the hearts of the Pharoah and his son.

**WELL! I've finally rescued my arm from Atem who has recovered from his sugar high and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's so short but there really isn't much that can be done about that, it's sort of a leadup to some action! YAY! And we've been introduced to our main villains!**

**Anyways, I've noticed that I've been getting lots of hits but so far have only four reviews. I'm not going to be one of those people that goes "oh, I'll only update if i get 5 reviews" but I would appreciate feedback about it. **

**Thank you to the three people who have reviewed though (Hitomi Mitsurugi, JohhnynoySid and MickyMcMuffin), you guys are the best, and I would throw you cookies but I'm scared that Atem would eat my arm if I did that so sorry. **

**Thanks for reading and I promise that there will be a new chapter up soon.**

**:D**

**Wereranga.**


	5. Love is Painful

**Hey everyone, I'm back with yet another awesome chapter. :D Huzzah! I think that this must be my longest story too so far. I am determined to finish it too, before my holidays end. **

**Anyways, Read on and hopefully you shall be satisfied. Sorry if it seems a bit blegh but I really suck at dialogue. :P**

**Atem: No kidding. **

**Me: GET BACK IN THE CLOSET COOKIE THIEF!**

**Ahem. Anyways I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any way shape or form. Much to mine own disappointment...**

King Aristotle had left the palace only hours before to ready his ship. Micah was packing her things with a heavy heart. Atem was brooding in his chambers where his best friend Mana, and the High Priest, Seth sat trying to convince him of his folly.

Micah stood before the Pharoah, her eyes downcast. A servant was whispering into his ear fiercely and had been for quite some time. "MAKE HIM COME DOWN!" Bellowed the Pharoah who was now a rosy red.

Micah jumped back, slightly startled. The Pharoah cleared his throat and turned to her. "I'm afraid that Atem is currently being held hostage by various activities that require his attention. I'm sorry my dear."

Micah kept her face straight, her eyes trained on the Pharoah's face. "It is alright Pharoah. I understand." The eyes that turned away from him though were pained, and as she mounted her horse the Pharoah couldn't help but shake his head slightly. Astride another horse sat the Millenium guardian and keeper of the Millenium Ring, Master Magician Mahad. Pharoah Aknamkanon beckoned him over, and when the High Priest was close enough, whispered to him. "Keep a careful eye on her. It's rumoured that Bakura has been sighted."

Mahad bowed to his Pharoah and called out to the men to fall out. Princess Micah rode in the middle of it, her hand half-heartedly raised to farewell the Pharoah and the palace.

Unbeknownst to her though, a certain tri-coloured haired teen stood sullenly on his balcony, watching them disappear over the dunes. Mana and Seth were watching him cautiously, Mana with her spellbook in her hands on the bed and Seth standing, fingering the Millenium Rod. Atem turned away silently from the balcony and walked to his friends. He ran his hands repeatedly throughout his hair, pacing frantically. Mahad watched this with a raised eyebrow. "She puts her heart on a platter for you. Asks you a simple question. And how do you respond?" Seth shook his head as Mana approached the prince with her eyes wide, pretending to be the hopeful princess. ""What else is there?" I mean, honestly my prince, that's not exactly heartening."

"You should write a papyrus scroll: How to offend women in Five hieroglyphs or less." Mana piped in, Seth glaring at her and Atem simply nodding along absentmindedly, his mind fixed on Micah's devastated eyes.

Meanwhile, a fair distance away from the palace, the princess was riding along silently by Mahad. All I wanted was for him to love me for being me. Was that so much to ask? She thought sadly as a lone tear trickled down her cheek. Her mind was far away from the Magician's inane chatter and small talk, so when the guards stopped, she was startled into reality. She looked around confused. The guards had gone silent, their weapons in their hands as their uneasy eyes scanned the horizon. She looked over at the Master Magician, hoping for some reassurance but was unnerved to see him tensed, poised for battle. His hand was twitching over the Millenium Ring.

She moved her horse further forward, in time to see bodies flying as something, she couldn't see what, barrelled towards her. She sat, petrified, until Mahad realised what was happening. He spun his horse around and bellowed at her. "RIDE! RIDE TO THE PALACE!" He waved frantically at her just as a terrible dark shape flew out of the sands, dismembering guards. Micah's horse reared, flinging the princess off and Mahad called his Kaa, attempting to protect her.

"Foolish Mahad. This could be solved so much more simply if you'd just give me the princess." Micah groaned in pain, pressing her hand to her head. She lifted herself up on her arms, her eyes warily taking in her surrounds. The bodies of the valiant guards who had strove to protect her were scattered in the sand. Mahad stood with his Kaa, the Illusion Magician, breathing heavily as he faced against a white haired man who was grinning evilly. Micah edged away from the scene in front of her. She remembered Mahad's words, but her horse was dead, killed by the same thing that had killed the guards. Suddenly an almighty scream of pain made her snap her head around and she stared in horror as Mahad disappeared into his Kaa. Which then vanished in the dust, leaving her at the mercy of this psychopath. She shot up to her feet, and raised her hands in the fighting stance that had scared Atem so many years ago. She didn't notice her bracelet slipping from her wrist, falling to the sand as she flung herself at Bakura.

But to no avail Something, big, dark and evil grabbed her from behind, ignoring her panicked screams and flew away with her, the cackling white haired thief known as Bakura following behind them. No one realised that Mahad was still there, weakened from the battle and lying on the ground, a silent witness to the act.

Isis burst into the prince's room, her eyes filled with fear. "Prince Atem!" She cried as she stumbled into the room, exhaustion evident in her face. Seth steadied her as she swayed slightly, and Atem paused in his pacing to look cautiously at Isis. She took a deep breath, and started to tell them what had happened. Mahad and Micah being ambushed by Bakura, Mahad fusing with his Kaa.

Before she had even finished her story, Atem had flown out of the door, terrified for Micah's wellbeing. Seth had raced out of the room after him, intent on his safety. Isis stood at the balcony, praying silently to the gods that they would arrive in time.

Atem's POV

I raced through the desert sands, unaware of my horse, conscious only of the need to find Micah and Mahad. I knew that I'd been an absolute idiot last night to her, but I needed to tell her how I really felt. I could only hope that I'd have the chance to tell her.

I could tell we'd arrived when I saw the bodies strewn haphazardly around. My eyes frantically searched the wreckage for any sign of Micah and Mahad as I slid off of my horse. I could hear Seth doing the same. Suddenly I heard a groan. I raced over to the sound, where I uncovered Mahad's face. But what confused me was the strange attire that he was wearing.

He looked like his Illusion magician, he was wearing the same purple robes as him. Behind me I heard Seth gasp slightly. "You fused your Kaa and your Baa together. But why?"

"I-It was the only way I could attempt to stop such a great Kaa." Mahad winced slightly. "I failed though. My Prince, I am ashamed."

I looked at him, fear showing in my eyes. "Where's Micah, Mahad?" I asked, my voice even as I tried to hide my growing worry. "Mahad where is she?" My voice became panicky as his body started shimmering. Then he spoke. His eyes looked at me, sadly, his voice faint. I had to lean over him in order to catch the faint whisper that escaped him as he disappeared.

"Gone."

I was in shock. Mahad was gone, sent to that place that injured Kaa go, and the girl that I had loved had vanished into the desert. I stood up, tears streaming down my face. A glint of silver caught my eye and I walked slowly towards it, praying that it was a sign.

Micah's bracelet. I picked it up and fingered it, my heart heavy. "Micah." I whispered as my tears dripped into the sand. My shoulders shook as I slumped to my knees, Seth supporting me. He sat next to me, waiting for the emotion to pass.

I wiped my eyes of my tears, turned to Seth and nodded. Together, we turned towards our horses, to inform the Pharoah, my father, that the Princess Micah of kingdom of Athens, Greece, had disappeared.

_I'll find you Micah. Whatever it takes. I'll find you._

**SO! Sorry again about this chapter, but it's supposed to be more of an interlude then anything else, explaining Atem's real feelings and introducing our main antagonist.**

**I'll explain Bakura's part in this story next chapter. **

**Please Review though because I'm really not sure how I'm going story-wise.**

**Mahad: You practically killed me off! **

**Me: Shush Mahad. Hehe...**


	6. Cursed

**HELLO! Yay! I'm back with yet another awesome chapter as presented by me! **

**Micah: And me. God. I **_**am **_**the main character essentially. **

**Me: Essentially being the keyword.**

**Disclaimer: It's becoming hard to distinguish what is reality and what isn't but I'm pretty sure that I don't own Yu Gi Oh.**

**

* * *

**

She was dropped, into the oasis that the beast had landed near, into it's freezing cold water. She clambered out, her dress soaked and kneeled as she stared disbelievingly around her. A sudden harsh laugh caught her attention and she spun around, her eyes darting around nervously.

"Not so tough now without Mahad to protect you, are you Princess?" cackled a certain white haired thief. She glared at him as her mind began plotting escape routes.

"Bakura, I'm really not in the mood, alright? Now tell me what you want?" She said coldly, looking at him with obvious distaste. The thief half-smiled and sauntered over to her, cupping her face with his hand.

"Well, what my heart truly desires is for my village to be avenged with the death of the Pharoah and all he holds dear, But I'll settle for you." He smiled sickeningly and the desperate girl pushed him away from her, standing shakily on her legs.

"Don't. Touch me." She spat vehemently at him as he grinned maniacally at her.

"Ooh. Feisty. I like that in a girl." Bakura walked closer to her, his eyebrows waggling suggestively at her. He grabbed her wrist and she struggled to free herself as he smelled her.

"Bakura! That's enough!" Micah whipped her head around at the familiar voice. It couldn't be him, he wouldn't do such a thing, she thought desperately as she caught a glimpse of a familiar golden eye. She gasped, her heart sinking. The man wearing said eye smiled sadistically at the girl, aware of her scrutiny. "Bakura, unhand her. It's time to begin the plan." He turned away from the sullen thief who reluctantly let go of Micah's hand. She shot him a displeased look and backed away from him. Aknadin looked intensely at her, the Millenium eye glinting in the sunlight.

"Aknadin, you traitor," she growled as the man scrutinised her. She was aware that she was dripping wet, her hair was in a mess and her general state was dishevelled. She couldn't care less.

"_Kaa, ma vita pour la mortis"_ He chanted, as Bakura hurriedly moved away from her. He pointed his finger at her, and Micah hurriedly backed away, unaware that she had stepped into the lake. Darkness poured from the traitor's finger and encircled the terrified girl, encasing her in it's smoke-like substance. Her panicked screams became muffled by it, and strange lights burst through it.

Bakura watched, amazed as the lights stopped and the smoke dissipated. He walked curiously towards the crumpled form of what had been the princess. Aknadin smiled triumphantly as the girl groaned and stood up. She looked dazedly at them, her hand reaching up to her face. She froze, looking at her skin, which was brown and hairy. She looked down at her legs, shocked. She was... Floating? She turned and looked into the water of the oasis, her heart hammering wildly as Bakura and Aknadin complimented themselves on their success.

She was a bloody Kuriboh?

She spun wildly and floated towards the two villains. "What did you do to me?" She screamed at them. The two men looked at her confused, and she smacked herself in the head when she realised that they couldn't understand her.

Aknadin chuckled at the Princess's predicament. "My dear, it won't do for you to go get angry." He smirked at Micah's anger and when she launched herself at him, he flicked her forehead. The little Kuriboh gibbered at him angrily. He was fairly certain that if she were human, it would be a series of curses that would make a sailor blush.

"Now Micah, it would really help if you would be sensible about all of this. We need you so that Bakura can gain vengeance on the Pharoah, and so that my son Seth can become Pharoah as is his birthright." The little Kuriboh looked at him, her navy blue eyes, the only thing left of Micah physically. He smirked at her. "Oh and don't even think about leaving the oasis my dear. You'll change back into your human self if you are on the oasis water when the moon rises. Once it's gone though..." He paused dramatically and smirked. Micah's eyes filled with tears and she turned to the water, looking deeply into it.

Bakura cackled evilly. "Now the prince has even less reason to love you. If that was possible." Aknadin glared at him for a moment, before turning back to the princess, who was staring despondently into the oasis.

"Of course, if you were to help me and Bakura, I suppose that I could set you free from this curse." He looked over at the little Kuriboh, who was shaking it's head vigorously no. He shrugged. "Ah well. There's always tomorrow night. Come on Bakura." The two left, leaving the saddened Micah sobbing into the water. Her sobs echoed throughout the oasis as the two blackened souls left, their diabolical minds plotting their next moves.

Unbeknownst to them all though, two spirits watched, one a dirty blonde and the other a white haired boy who didn't look unlike Bakura except for slight differences. They watched as the Princess became the Kuriboh.

As she turned into the Kaa Princess.

* * *

**And that's the end for this chapter! Shortest chapter yet. Cliffhanger! Woohoo! Cookies for anyone who can guess the parts of the two spirits! Yay!**

**Micah: Great. A Kuriboh? Thank you oh so much great authoress.**

**Me: You're welcome**

**Micah *sweatdrop* I was being sarcastic.**

**Me: Oh... Anyways, please Review with your answers! I love you guys heaps.**


	7. Hysteria

**Hello my devoted readers! *Plucks Micah from MickyMcMuffins grasp* Kinda need her for the chapter mate.**

**Anyways. From the workers here at WereRanga productions, I present the latest chapter of The Kaa Princess, featuring two familiar canon characters as the frog and the turtle.**

**ENJOY! *Leaves***

**Micah: Man she must really hate the disclaimer.**

**Joey: I think it's cause she doesn't wanna face the reality that she doesn't own Yu Gi Oh and probably never will. **

* * *

The two boys waited until the old man and the white haired thief had left the area. The dirty blonde nodded to the other boy, and together they crept towards the little Kuriboh who still hovered over the water, tears streaming down it's fur into the oasis.

The moon was rising as they made their way towards the little Kaa. Suddenly wisps of dark smoke came out of nowhere, enveloping the Kuriboh. It's cries of pain as it was cocooned in the shadows caused the boys to freeze in terror, standing motionlessly as the darkness dissipitated, leaving an unconscious girl in place of the Kuriboh. The boys' eyes bugged out as they took in the sight before them, before they ran over quickly to help the poor girl.

The first thing that greeted Micah's sight was the view of two very transparent boys. Both were wearing very strange clothes, foreign to both the land of Egypt and of her own kingdom, Athens. One had a dirty blonde hair colour, and was peering very intently, saying something to the other boy, whose white hair and looks made her think of Bakura. Instantly, she sat up, her arms held in a defensive position as she whipped her head up.

The dirty blonde jumped back, trying not to look nervous. The other boy though took a step forward and looked her up and down, his expression serious.

She growled at him, causing him to blink rapidly. "Stay away from me Bakura." She was being irrational, she knew, but still. The dirty blonde exchanged a bemused look with 'Bakura' before bursting into laughter. She glared at them, before she realised that they were transparent.

"Athena, you're ghosts!" She shrieked, spinning away from them. What scared her even more was when one of them grabbed her arm. She screamed, her irrational fears driving away the logic that normally presided within her mind.

"Ryou, slap her, she's hysterical!"

"Me? Why should I slap her?"

"Because I'm da one holding her! Ya idiot!"

"But Joey-"

"Just do it!"

Whilst this was going on, the girl was screaming her lungs out, her eyes wild. The dirty blonde had her pinned down, whilst the white haired boy stood watching anxiously. He leaned over the girl, and looked over at Joey, nervous.

"Like this?" He asked as he slapped the girl on the cheek extremely hard. Joey sweatdropped.

"Um... Maybe not that hard." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. The girl looked up at them, shocked. "Are ya alright?"

The girl looked up at him dazedly. "I was slapped. I've never been slapped before, no matter how many times Atem probably wanted to, and now I'm blabbering in front of two ghost-things who look especially strange in their funny garb, I've been kidnapped, turned into a bloody Kuriboh, cursed and had my heart broken all in one day. So no, funny ghost thing, no I am not "all right"! I am completely the opposite!" Her navy blue eyes teared up as she ranted, silent traitors streaking down her cheeks. Joey and Ryou looked at each other uneasily. Ryou crouched down next to her, his eyes wide with concern.

"I'm awfully sorry for slapping you. It won't happen again, I can promise you that." A crisp British accent popped out of his mouth, caressing each of the words and delivering them with a sincere tone. She wiped her eyes and smiled slightly at the two boys.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for crying but I've been having a really bad day." She grimaced at the memories, before looking back at the boys. "Who are you two then? And why do you look like spirits? And why do you wear such strange attire?"

The two boys looked taken aback at the flow of questions. The white haired boy smiled slightly at her. "Well, I'm Ryou and this is Joey. Um..."He trailed off as Joey shot him a look. The girl bobbed her head to them.

"It is nice to meet you, Ryou and Joey. I am Micah." She waited for them to continue, but one look at them convinced her to continue speaking. "I am the daughter of the King of Greece and the betrothed of the Prince of Egypt. Or I was his betrothed." Here she hesitated. The two boys looked at her, puzzled. She looked past them to the desert, her eyes seeing beyond it and focusing on the familiar vibrant violet eyes of the man who had crushed her heart.

"What happened?" asked Joey, his eyes filled with concern. (**AWW! I love Joey!**)

She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her dress and stood. She walked a little away from them, her eyes misty. "I don't really want to talk about it."

The two boys slumped in their disappointment, but understood. It seemed pretty personal.

Micah stared out to the desert. She missed the people of the palace. She missed Mana and Isis, her two female friends, Master Shimon, the man who had taught her many valuable lessons in life. Hades, she even missed Seth, which was saying something.

She even missed Atem.

Suddenly, a red tinge came across the sky. She looked at it terrified, her heart hammering wildly in her chest. The boys were watching her curiosly. She spun around, her petrified eyes locking with Ryou's. The shadows once more enveloped her, causing unneccesary pain as the princess transformed into the little Kuriboh, who floated above the pond with a sad look on its face. The two boys walked over to it, their mood subdued and sat beside it. Together they awaited the night, and the moon.

Her next transformation.

* * *

**AWWW! Joey and Ryou! yay! God I love those two. Anyways, what'd you think? Too corny? To weird? Feedback much appreciated. Ryou can slap! Ha! Ghost things. **

**Review or Ryou'll slap you.**


	8. Angry Priests

**Hello, I'm back again! I was deliberating on whether or not to use this scene because in some versions of the movie it isn't actually included. I decided to chuck it in so that we get more of a sense of how deep Atem's feelings are for Micah. Plus it contains vases.**

**Anyways, thanks to people who have reviewed and I hope you enjoy this one because it might be a while before I put another one up. (I'm starting year 12 in a couple of days) :D**

**Atem, do the disclaimer.**

**Atem: WereRanga wishes she was cool enough to own me and the Yu Gi Oh franchise, but she doesn't, so she isn't. Instead she finds herself strangely content enough to write fanfictions that produce no monetary gain for herself. Deluded child.**

Prince Atem pulled back the string of his bow, and sighted his target. He released... and smiled in satisfaction as his arrow hit dead centre. Clapping resounded in his ear, and he spun around to spy Seth applauding his effort. He relaxed slightly, though his smile was replaced by a look of annoyance.

"What do you want Seth?"

Seth could tell from his tone that the prince was obviously displeased with the interruption, but spoke regardless. "My prince, the pharoah wishes to speak with you." He bowed slightly, symbolically rather then respectfully. Atem frowned at the insolence but let it slide.

"In a moment Seth. Could you please assemble the priests? I need them for practice."

A vase rattled nearby and Seth instinctively stepped in front of the Prince, the Millenium Rod held within his white-knuckled grasp. The Prince just smiled and braced himself for impact. Predictably, his best friend Mana leaped from the vase, launching herself at him. Her legs went around his waist and he steadied her for a moment, before promptly dropping her at his feet.

"OW!" The petite brunette glared at him as she rubbed her behind. "You know, I'm really missing those days where you'd actually catch me and I'd stay caught."

Atem just raised his eyebrows and smirked at the girl. His violet eyes twinkled with mischief and Mana's heart lifted when she caught sight of it. It had been three long weeks since she had seen that look in his eyes. Ever since Micah had disappeared and Mahad had absorbed his Kaa, he had been decidedly gloomy and depressed, like there was a heavy weight on his shoulders.

Mana looked up at him, her fingers clasping her chin as she lost herself in thought. Suddenly she wheeled on the prince, her brown eyes considering something. He looked at her, his brow furrowed.

"Is something the matter Mana?" He looked at her serious expression, watching her carefully.

She shook her head, the serious expression still on her face. He asked Seth to fetch them, to which he protested, but ended up doing anyway.

Atem waited patiently with Mana as Seth fetched the people. He could feel the magician's apprentice's pitying glances and turned to face her.

"Mana, why do you keep looking at me?" The girl blinked and looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm not looking at you."

"Yes you are." His vibrant eyes seemed to look deep within her and she couldn't help but crack.

"Okay, I admit it, I was looking at you." She took a deep breath and looked at him sideways. "It's just, this obsession with finding Micah. You've looked everywhere in the kingdom and haven't found her. Prince," she looked directly at him, her expression pained. "I don't think she's comng back."

the prince merely looked away from her, his eyes focused on the target that was still standing with the arrow in its center. He sighed.  
"Mana, I know that she's out there. When I find this Great Kaa, I'll find her. And I'll prove the whole kingdom wrong!" His voice rang throughout the practiceyard, making Mana jump.

"Okay, okay." She grumbled as she stood up. Seth walked into the courtyard, trailed by the Millenium guards and a handful of priests. All of them had disgusted looks on their faces.

All were dressed in animal clothing. All were pissed.

Mana grinned evilly at Atem, her face mischievous. "They're not happy."

Atem smirked at her. "I know, but I have to practice." He pretended to sigh depressingly, ignoring the angry stares from the ridiculous looking guards.

"Oh I'm not complaining, In fact," Her smile widened. "I simply think that this is going to be very, very fun."

**Mana: Atem, you dropped me!**

**Atem: Well sorry. But someone has to be the focus of my teenage angst.**

**Me: Shush you lot, the readers are trying to read.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And remember, can't guarantee a quick update! But up next, more singing Millenium guards, violence in the form of padded arrows, and a Pharoah that wants his son to marry! Don't forget to Rate and Review.**

**:]**

**WereRanga.**


	9. Painful Memories

**Hello Everyone! Now please don't hate me for this.**

**So I've decided to ignore the song Practice, Practice, Practice. I'm just going to skip to the bit where they're practicing the arrow and the apple thingy. **

**SORRY! Don't hurt me! *Whimper.* Hurt Atem. **

**Instead though, I'm going to chuck something in to deviate away from the movie thing I've got going on, and attempt something more original.  
ENJOY!**

* * *

The arrow sliced through the apple perched on top of Mana's head. The two halves flew apart, and Seth caught one of them. He looked at it distastefully whilst Mana gave Atem a thumbs up.

"That's, what, 52 out of 52 isn't it? That's pretty good Prince."

Seth grumbled as he examined the apple, his ears listening to the conversation between the two teens. He really didn't see what was so amazing about the Prince plucking an arrow from midair and shooting it at an apple. All that they were doing was playing catch and fire, in an attempt to get the Prince's mind off of Micah's disappearance. Then again, maybe that was just his cynical side showing. And his angry side. Basically all the emotions.

The priests were blaming him for the 'incident' involving padded arrows, paint and animal costumes. Of course he was going to be slightly annoyed. After all, they were his peers, his 'friends'.

Just because of the Prince's pining for a most likely dead princess.

He glanced over to the now silent pair of teens. The prince was wearing his blank mask again, the one he wore when he felt like he couldn't show anyone what he felt. Maybe, he should talk to the prince, since they were of a similar age and such.

Or maybe he should just ignore it. After all, the Prince would get over it. Soon. Hopefully.

Maybe.

He watched as the prince smiled at Mana, whose overexuberance would have driven Seth insane long long ago, had he been truly friends with her. As it was, he tried not to speak to her unless absolutely necessary.

He saw the prince excuse himself from Mana, who watched him as carefully as he was. She looked over at him and indicated for him to follow. He frowned at her. But he did it anyway.

He followed silently behind the prince giving no indication that he was there. They travelled past the chambers of the royals before he came to the room that has once housed the silver haired princess, who became such a big part in the palace life.

He could remember when she'd first come, when the two royals were forced to greet each other. How they had hated each other.

Then, as she sat in on the Prince's lesson, holding her embroidery, and eavesdropping shamelessly. She had been a bright girl, learning as she went. She'd even corrected Shimon on more then one occasion.

Then she'd blossomed from an annoying little girl who wanted to hang around with the prince constantly, into a gorgeous adolescent. He'd had trouble controlling his feelings around her.

But he had.

However, he was the person whose shoulder she'd cried on, he was the person whom she told all of her secrets.

She'd considered him her friend.

But when she'd started flirting with him, he'd had trouble.

Big trouble.

Master Aknadin had somehow found out. He'd had threats made by the Pharoah himself to stay away from her.  
The prince's betrothed. But he couldn't help his feelings. Or hers.

At least, until the prince himself intervened. Told him to stay away.

He'd been seventeen. The prince fifteen. It was the one time he'd seen the prince close to confessing the attraction he felt towards the Grecian princess of Athens.

He leaned against the doorway, his eyes on the prince, who'd picked something up.

Micah's bracelet. He held it, stroking the ensignia of the pharoahs.

He was saying something softly, over and over. Seth strained to pick it up, hearing a few words.

_Micah. Find. You._

_I will. Find you. I promise._

_Micah, I will find you. I promise._

Seth walked to the prince, whose eyes were distant, their misty gaze on the bracelet. He put a hand on his shoulder, causing the prince to stiffen. He whipped his head around, spying Seth. He stood up, abruptly and stalked away from him. The silver bracelet glinted in his hand, though he was unaware of it.

The prince's promise still rang in the high priest's ears. He looked into the young princess's room, and felt his eyes glisten with unshed tears. He wiped them away, before putting the mask that hid his feelings back on. His feelings for Micah.

* * *

**AWW! Seth! In my head, when I was inventing Micah, for some reason I thought she'd be the perfect partner for Seth. But yeah, she ended up with Atem instead. I'm also really sorry about how short the chapters are but I think I'm losing inspiration for the story. Comments, feedback and reviews might help though...**

**Remember, I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update, school starts soon.**

**Review or the Blue eyes card gets it.**

**:D**

**WereRanga**


	10. New Friends

***Dodging various pieces of fruit and furniture* HELLO EVERYONE**

**Sorry for such a long wait, I started year 12 and got really hung up on homework. Plus my laptop keyboard decided to be a bitch, the area that I live in decided to get flooded and I almost lost inspiration because of DAMN WRITERS BLOCK! Hate the stuff. **

**Anyways, this is a bit of a filler chapter, just introducing the puffin and explaining what Seth was talking about in the last chapter. **

**ENJOY. **

**And because I can't face up to the reality that I don't own this, Micah and Yugi have volunteered to do the disclaimer.**

**Yugi: Volunteered?**

**Micah: Apparently so.**

**Both: So since Wereranga is a highschool student who can't face reality and currently has less then $10 in her wallet, she does not own the Yu Gi Oh franchise.**

**Me: If I did, there would be no duelling on motorbikes and more Atem! :D**

**

* * *

**

Micah sat sighing at the edge of the oasis. Her reflection stared back at her, in all it's Kuribohness glory. Joey and Ryou lay asleep in the shade of one of the few palm trees that populated this particular place. She watched them for a moment, sweatdropping slightly at how deeply they were sleeping. In the hot desert sun, she could feel her mind drifting through her memories, pausing at one that had happened two years ago, the summer that she'd turned fifteen.

* * *

"Seth, I just don't know what to do. It's like he doesn't even know that I exist sometimes, or when he does, he doesn't want to get to know me." The silver-haired Grecian beauty sighed despondently as she and the young priest-in-training walked together through the beautiful gardens of the Egyptian palace. The young man gazed at her, his cobalt blue eyes clouded with concern.

"Princess Micah, perhaps you have misunderstood the Prince's actions. Or perhaps, misinterpreted them?"

The girl paused, her navy blue eyes looking at him puzzledly. "Perhaps you're right. Though it would be nice if he'd acknowledge me once in a while." She said darkly, growling slightly. Seth laughed at her and they continued walking.

"Prince!" squealed an over-exuberant girl-child as she ran towards the brooding tri-coloured haired teenager that sat on the ornately decorated bench within the palace gardens. She slowed her place slightly when the older boy failed to reply, so deeply was he engrossed within his musings.

She stood in front of him, hands on her hips and a worried expression on her face. "Prince, what's wrong?"

The prince looked up at her, his startled violet eyes meeting her steady brown orbs. He attempted a smirk. "Who said there as anything wrong?"

Mana raised an eyebrow at him and the prince squirmed under her intensive gaze. He cracked after only a few seconds of this torturous interrogation designed to test the resolve of any man.

"Okay. It's about… The princess."

Mana's eyes brightened and she smiled enthusiastically. "Ah, the mysterious and elusive Grecian beauty that is the lovely Princess are you going to profess your undying love to her yet?"

"He hasn't had the chance." A deeper, more adult voice spoke. Both of the teens turned their heads towards the Master Magician who was walking towards them. He inclined his head to the prince. "Isn't that right your majesty?"

Mana turned back to the prince, a smirk on her face as she surveyed the now reddened royal.

"Is that right? She asked, eyebrows raised.

The prince looked away, embarrassed. "She's out walking with Seth." He muttered.

Mahad looked at him, concern filling his features. "She seems to be spending a lot of time with him lately. Do you know why that is my liege?"

Atem looked at him pained. "No and she wouldn't tell me if I asked. We don't'," He paused, searching for the word.

"Talk much? The royal nodded gratefully at his adviser. Suddenly, a girlish giggle floated through the garden. Both boys turned to Mana. She blinked.  
"What are you looking at me for? Do I giggle?" She asked, her hands on her hips.

Not far from the three friends, Seth and Micah had paused in their perusal of the gardens. Micah had just leaned over to inhale the beautiful scent of a lotuss flower, when a butterfly flew up and landed on her nose. She giggled, the very sound that the others had heard, and turned to Seth, her eyes alight with delight. He found it very hard to resist the emotions in his heart when she was like this. He felt himself drawn towards her, could see her leaning forward to meet him as well. They were very close. He could see the little freckles that dotted her nose. She looked at him strangely, a small but puzzled smile on her lips.

"Seth, what are you doing?" She asked. He said nothing, simply moved closer until their lips touched, closing his eyes as he did so. He could feel her surprise as he did this and waited for her response. When none came, he moved away from her and tried to immerse himself in the beautiful lotus flower. His heart was hammering and he struggled to contain the emotions that threatened to wash over him.

She was watching him, he could tell. Her hand was at her lips. Eyes wide, she stared at him.

"Wh-Why-" She faltered, lost for words. He wouldn't look at her.  
"Why did I kiss you?" He asked, his voice rough with emotion. "Because I hoped that maybe if you saw how I felt, you'd stop moping over the prince, and maybe, just maybe," He swallowed, nervous to his stomach. "You might come to love me as I love you."

She stumbled backwards, face pale. 'Seth, I-I'm sorry." She turned and fled, brushing past Mahad who stood there silent.

Seth clenched his fists, before releasing them, sitting down very heavily and placing his hands over his face.

In the weeks that followed, the young princess steadfastly avoided her friend, preferring the company of the prince, who was starting to become more comfortable in her company. Seth's heart ached to be so far from her, but it was for the best. Master Aknadin had already threatened his training if he so much as talked to her again. Besides, he reflected. It was for the best. Maybe now the prince would confess his love.

Micah was confused. First the boy had confessed his love to her, then he kept his distance, barely talking to her. It hurt her to lose one of her only friends at this court, deeper then could be hidden. She slipped her arm through Atem's as she walked with him to the library, where he'd promised to teach her about Kaa.

The idea both fascinated and frightened her. Monsters of the soul that could be used to attack and defend the kingdom. It sounded like the ultimate army.

It was a good distraction from Seth, she decided as the two young royals walked towards the immense room filled with papyrus scrolls.

* * *

"Gah! What da hell was dat!" Screeched Joey who'd been woken from his nap quite rudely. Ryou yawned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Both boys looked over at Micah, who seemed lost in her own world. Joey stood up and stretched.

"YAAAAHHHH!" Screamed a very familiar voice. The two boys looked up confused only to become the landing pad for someone.

Micah was interrupted in her reverie by the sounds of groaning. She looked up startled to see Joey and Ryou underneath another boy, with tri-coloured hair. Her hopes were rising, until she realised that this boy was transparent too.

He looked over at her, still clutching his head. His eyes were determined. "Micah, my name is Yugi Motou, and I will get you home, I promise. The fate of the world depends on it."

* * *

**So again sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoyed this. And review, for the fate of the world depends on it.**

**LISTEN TO THE BABY PANDA!**

**Until next time….**


End file.
